Jealous Guy
by BloodyBrit
Summary: Ron is jealous, Hermione is sick of it..and they must resolve their problems.


Jealous Guy  
  
Jealous Guy is a song by JOHN LENNON. It's probably been bought by Michael Jackson now, but either way, it's not mine. I don't own it, nor do I own him, and nor do I own the Harry Potter world, nor its characters or really anything else. There, now that it is all disclaimed, on with the show!  
  
I was dreaming of the past  
  
And my heart was beating fast  
  
How could they be fighting again? Ron just didn't understand. Him and Hermione seemed like they could never get along. It hadn't used to be like this. They had gotten along perfectly well when they were younger. But now that they were older...things were different.  
  
Ron's pulse began to race as the argument grew more heated. It was another silly spat about Krum. What nonsense it all was. Ron didn't know what was wrong with him. Krum had done nothing wrong, and yet here Ron was, saying cruel things about him. There was just something about him, something, that made Ron want to punch his lights out.  
  
I began to lose control  
  
I began to lose control  
  
"That bloody Krum is so evil! Hermione, how can you even like him?"  
  
"He's a perfect gentleman, which is more than I can say about some people!" the bushy-haired girl shouted, her face turning red.  
  
"I bet he's working for You-Know-Who, you know that? I bet he has one of those...one of those dark marks on his arm! If I were you, I wouldn't want to get that close to a Death Eater!" Ron shuddered at the name. He hated Death Eaters nearly as much as he hated Voldemort.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
  
"God, Ron, you can be a real jerk sometimes, do you know that?" Hermione said, mad as ever, with tears beginning to stream down her face. "I'm tired of this. You know what, Ron? I'm sick of it. If you are going to be a huge pain in the arse, I am done. I don't need this kind of hurt, and especially not from someone whom I thought was my best friend!"  
  
With that, Hermione ran up to her room and slammed the door in Ron's face.  
  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I'm just a jealous guy  
  
"Jesus," he said. "She doesn't hear me at all, does she?"  
  
Harry, who had been watching the entire fight, sighed. "God, Ron. She is right. Why are you so mean to her?"  
  
"Well, you know I didn't mean it...Wait, do you think she was serious? She doesn't want to be friends anymore?" Ron asked.  
  
"She sounded serious to me," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh no. I didn't mean it, really. I didn't want to hurt her, I just...I dunno."  
  
"Tell her that, not me," Harry said, standing up to leave. "Oh, and by the way, if you do apologize, make sure not to insult her while you do it."  
  
I was feeling insecure  
  
You might not love me anymore  
  
"Oh, all right. Here goes nothing," Ron said, walking towards the girls' dorm. Right, he thought. Just tell her that you were just worried about her. You thought that she might be placing Krum in front of you and Harry, yes. You were insecure, and you are sorry. That's it. Now go.  
  
I was shivering inside  
  
I was shivering inside  
  
Ron was very afraid. He knew Hermione's temper, and he knew that he had tried its limits that night. He didn't want to get blown up upon. And besides, what if it was true? What if Hermione did like Krum better than him? Oh, right, and Harry, of course. Yes, yes. Ron was afraid it might be true.  
  
But Ron knew that he was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors were known for their courage. So he would just face her. It wouldn't be nearly as bad without anyone else around, right?  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
  
But Ron just couldn't do it. He didn't know what he wanted to say, and he didn't know what he was supposed to say. He would just let it blow over like he usually did. Hermione couldn't have really meant it, right?  
  
Besides, she knew he was sorry, he always was. He never meant for her to start crying. She just kind of...did. He hadn't really meant what he had said; it was just...the heat of the moment, and...goddamnit, why did he always have to go saying such stupid things?  
  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I'm just a jealous guy  
  
Ron walked dejectedly back to his dorm. What was wrong with him? Why did he hate Krum so much? Why? What had the international Quidditch star ever done to him?  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
  
Ron thought and thought about it while he tried to fall asleep. Maybe he should just apologize, just this once. Then she wouldn't feel so bad, and maybe she wouldn't cry anymore. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He had just had to come up with a comeback on the spur of the moment.  
  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I'm just a jealous guy  
  
After a long, long while, Ron drifted off to sleep, replaying the argument in his mind. Many, many hours later, when it was morning, he awoke again. The first thing that popped into his mind was the fact that he needed to do something about Hermione.  
  
I was trying to catch your eyes  
  
Thought that you was trying to hide  
  
He walked silently down to breakfast, looking around for Hermione. He found her sitting all alone at the Gryffindor table. He came up to her and started talking. "Hi, Hermione," he said. He got no response, so he tried again. "Where's Harry?" he asked. She didn't look at him or anything; she just pointed her finger at the Ravenclaw table. And sure enough, there was Harry, talking with Cho Chang. "Ah," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
They ate in silence for a little while, until Ron got annoyed with her looking away from him. "Look at me, will you? What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Look, Weasley, are you just daft, or do you really not remember?" Hermione asked coldly.  
  
"I guess I'm just daft, you tell me that all the time," Ron said, smirking.  
  
"God, shut up! I told you yesterday. I've had it with you. I'm not going to be your friend anymore. Don't you remember our fight at all? Or am I r- really not at all important?" she sniffed suddenly, and before Ron knew what was happening, she had tears coursing down her face again.  
  
"Shh..." Ron started to say, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"No! Don't shush me. Will you please just leave me alone? I don't want to speak to you. Ever. Go away!"  
  
I was swallowing my pain  
  
I was swallowing my pain  
  
"But I...Hermione!" Ron yelled as she scampered away and out of the Great Hall. "Okay, that was definitely not my fault."  
  
"Yes it was, you great prat," came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Shut up, Ginny. You don't know what you're talking about," Ron said.  
  
"I don't, do I? Who did Hermione come running up to last night? Me. Who did she tell that-oh wait, can't say that. Secret, sorry. Anyway, it was me. So I would say that I do know what I'm talking about. And truly, I don't think you do. Do you know why Hermione is mad at you?" Ginny asked with a smirk.  
  
"Because I called her boyfriend some...names."  
  
"He's not her boyfriend, but that and..." Ginny said.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"God, you two are DAFT. I am getting so sick of this. Oh well, hopefully it will soon be over. Right, I'm not allowed to spell it out for you properly, so I'll just spell out the word that best describes you. So, can you guess a seven-letter word that starts with J?"  
  
"Jackass?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jumping?"  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
"Jeepers?" Ron guessed feebly.  
  
"No. It does end in an 's,' though. And the second letter IS an 'e.' Some people call it the 'green-eyed monster?'"  
  
"I give up," Ron said, feeling stupid.  
  
"Ergh, Ron, you arse! Jealous! It's the word that best describes you!"  
  
"Jealous? I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"I'm NOT jealous!"  
  
They went on like this for a moment, until Ron suddenly realized that he was jealous. "See you later, Gin," he mumbled absentmindedly, standing up and walking toward the doors. "How can I be jealous? And over Hermione, too..." he mumbled to himself over and over until he suddenly realized he was standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Oh, uh...Nunquam," he said to her, and she opened up so that he could walk into the Common Room, which he did.  
  
He spotted Hermione in a corner. As she looked up at him, glaring, he quickly swallowed the pain that this caused him and glared back.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
  
She ducked her head, pretending to read her book. He knew she was pretending because the book was upside-down. He walked over to her and sat on the arm of her chair. "Look, Hermione. We've had this same fight a million times. When is it going to end?"  
  
She sniffed, still looking away.  
  
"You can't ignore me forever, you know. Eventually you'll crack, and when you do, I'll be waiting." Ron nodded semi-smugly.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed again and she put the book up right in front of Ron's nose.  
  
Oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
  
I'm just a jealous guy, watch out  
  
"Er...I mean...OK, Hermione, I'm sorry. Ginny was right. Harry was right. They were all right. You know how I've never liked Krum?"  
  
Hermione put the book down and nodded, looking somewhere near his face for the first time all day.  
  
"Well, it's because I-I'm..I've been jealous. I didn't want him to take you away to Bulgaria because I knew that you would fall in love with him and I would never have my chance-er...I mean, that Harry and I would never see you again," Ron said, grimacing and blushing at his slip of the tongue.  
  
I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe  
  
I'm just a jealous guy  
  
"Honestly, Ron, I preferred the first answer to the second cover-up," Hermione said, smiling rather tiredly.  
  
"Did you really?" Ron said perking up a bit.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," Hermione said, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
THE END  
  
Again, I own nothing and am receiving no monetary value for any of this. I write it for purely therapudic reasons. Umm...this story may require a sequel or something for the end to not be so ambiguous. So tell me your thoughts. So yay. OK. Leaving now, before the stones start coming! 


End file.
